The Legend of Spyro: The Metalic One
by Krown
Summary: Spyro, Cynder, are swept away to a far off demention. One, that has another purple dragon. Rated for, well, just read.
1. Darkness

**Okay, I apologize for not having updated 'Red Death' in some time, things have just become real complicated at home. Though, I do believe thats over and done now, so now I can work on that. I plan to update later in the week. But, this was an old story that I wrote a long time ago. But, when 'Red Death' came to mind, I dropped this story, to work on that.**

**I do have to give props to The Wyrm Twins, for posting a Spyro meets Spyro story. I feel stupid for not posting this first, considering that I had a fairly good plot line. Which I've now forgotten.**

* * *

'Why?' The dragon thought. 'Why do I fight, why do I have to do this day in and day out? Its as if my life was meant for nothing but the ways of war. The elders are absolutely incompetent and above all useless. They always call for me when they are in need, whether it be trivial, or massive. Do they not know I have a life of my own?

'They always say that they will give my a break in between each crisis, but they never do, no matter what they say. Even the trip to Dragon Shores nearly nine years ago went from vacation, to a large and annoying quest in the blink of an eye.

'Though I acted like I didn't mind doing it for the Avalarians; my expression, evidently fooled them. Because, even though I looked calm; underneath my skin, I was completely insane, and angry. The only person who knows how I feel is Sparx but, even he; my best and closest friend, he doesn't fully comprehend my thoughts and feelings, not like expect him to, but I feel so alone in this world.'

'If only some one out there was like me.' The drake was in a gridlock with what has become expected of him, and his wants, needs and urges. Ever since Gnasty attacked the realm of the Artisans, the young dragon's life was never the same. He did what he thought was right, freeing the dragons from their crystal prisons, and hunting down and killing Gnasty. Oh how he was praised, the elders awarded him, girls wanted to be with him, and guys wanted to _be_ him. He savored every moment of it, never before had anyone of his age shown such audacity and courage in the face of evil.

A huge ceremony was held in his honor with food, games, drinks and numerous amounts of gems, gold, and silver were given to him. Everyone was chanting his name "Spyro, Spyro, Spyro!" He was in paradise. But it was short lived, a few days after the ceremony ended, the elders asked for him to come to them at the Dragon Council. There he was inaugurated and soon cast into long hard training exercises, which included tests of endurance, strength, and intelligence in the field of battle.

Spyro did this for almost a year, until one day training was canceled for the week thanks to a long thunder storm. At first he was skeptical when other dragons told him he had the week off. But, after consulting with Nestor; the head of the Council, he and Sparx took off to what he had hoped was a glorious vacation at Dragon Shores. But to his disappointment, another quest had found him. He was completely hasty about his journey to defeat Ripto, the crazed dino wizard, but when all was said and done he was happy that, unlike the last trip, he had made some 'useful' friends. And he enjoyed the time he had left in the week to its fullest extent.

A year later another series of unfortunate events occurred, involving all the dragon eggs to be stolen. The elders quickly sent Spyro, Hunter, and Sparx to another world, which Spyro believed that by now, he would eventually travel to all the new worlds, in no time at all. But after making a few new friends and defeating a over weight dragon by the name the Sorceress, he finally managed to get some time off.

That was, until Ripto came back from the grave to defeat Spyro; in a fashion that made no sense to the young dragon. But yet again the young one saved the day. A few years later a evil dragon by the name of Red, used Gnasty and his handy men to attempt to take control of the worlds. Spyro and Sparx once again saved the day. But at the end of that adventure Spyro noticed some thing. After he defeated Ripto, the celebrations had become not at all as long, or as festive. And this time there were none at all. This sort of behavior had become expected from him when there was a time of need.

He had wanted now for quite some time, to quit his job as protector, but his morals wouldn't let him, and neither would Sparx for that matter. Spyro sighed, longing for a much needed rest, and longing to take the armor that he wore off; he was sweating so badly that he might pass out. His armor was made of several pieces of quarter inch steal that was held together by small sections of chain mail and his helm all but covered his head. There were to holes that allowed for his horns to go through and a small gap above the base of the snout, that allowed him to see; what little he could. He didn't wear the armor for protection from sword and spear like the others did, he wore it to cover his battle scars. The only one who knew about this other than himself, was Sparx, who had vowed to never tell a soul about it.

A bush rustled from behind him, quickly bringing him to his senses. Spyro whipped around prepared to fight what ever had attempted to sneak upon him, when out of the bush came glowing old Sparx. Spyro breathed a sigh of relief and sat down trying to calm down more.

"Everything alright Spyro?" The dragonfly asked. Spyro looked at his old friend who had been through so much with him, the once cautious and shy dragonfly had the face of one who had seen way to much blood shed in their life. Sighing Spyro replied,

"Every things all right Sparx, I was just reflecting on some of our adventures we've had."

"Ya well we've had quite a bit of those, and I'm starting to think you need a replacement."

"Who? Flame?" Spyro said somewhat sarcastically, "Listen I know he has always tried to be like me but he's not, and you know that as well as I do. But all the same, I wish the elders would find some one new, who's childhood they could waste." Spyro said coldly. Sparx was taken back by his friends words, but they were true. After their encounter with Gnasty, his childhood never continued, he was thrown into war and never could enjoy himself.

In fact years ago, girls would fight to the death, just so he would look at them. But now when he tried to court a girl, they would shrug him off; even the ones who had screamed for joy on sight off him. Sparx looked at his friend and saw past the purple eyes, that were concealed behind the helm; he saw what he was thinking.

"Look Spyro, I know you've missed out on a lot but, hey same here right?" Sparx joked, trying unsuccessfully to cheer him up. Spyro simply glared at the dragonfly, and wanted nothing more than to go back to his room, and sleep, something that had eluded him for five, long and stressful days. The dragonfly shook his head at his failed attempt for cheerfulness. Spyro turned and looked back towards the mountain peak off in the distance, looking at the Dragon Dojo that he had to call home, all though he absolutely disowned the place, for it was just to boring and to him, it was strangely undragonic. It was way too technological for there for it to be any dragon heritage; Spyro had longed for a more simple and natural home.

Sparx lightly tapped on the shoulder plate on Spyro's armor, trying to get him to talk, but it was useless. Sighing in defeat, Sparx settled down on Spyro's head.

Suddenly, Spyro did something Sparx had not heard him to in quite sometime, laugh. Sparx flew up and hovered in front of Spyro's face; brow raised. Spyro laughed another second then used his left paw to slide the veil in front of him up, exposing a war torn face. His muzzle had a few cuts and bruises, but they were nothing compared to the scar that ran through Spyro's left eye and on up to his orange colored horn.

"Whats so funny?"

"You!" Spyro said while pointing at him. He laughed again, before continuing. "You never quit trying to make everyone happy do you? That determination is whats funny."

Sparx laughed this time as well, now that he thought about it, he was humorous in a odd way. A thought popped into his head, and unlike his other ideas this one seemed too be a good one.

"Spyro, why don't we head back a little early, hum?" Suggested the golden dragonfly. Spyro stopped laughing and looked at his friend, had he actually suggested he do that? 'Sparx' He thought, 'You have finally gone crazy.' He shook his head no, thus shocking Sparks. "What! Why not! You of all people need a little break." Spyro just shook his head again.

"No Sparx, Elder Nestor would not approve of us leaving our duties improperly."

"Spyro I know for a fact that Nestor would not allow it." Spyro looked at him, both shocked and confused.

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"Because I believe that the Elders would approve of you having some time off. And besides, if worse comes to worse, just do what your heart says." Spyro chuckled at the thought. The purple drake nodded, why not take a chance, he'd done that his entire life. Spyro unfurled his wings and took to the sky, Sparx following.

* * *

**Note this was to be my first attempt ever at Fanfiction. But, when the idea for the more Epic trilogy,(Starting with 'Red Death') Came along, I devoted my time to writing that. So, yeah, this is pretty old. Let me know if i should turn it into the story it was meant to be...**

Yours Truly,  
Krown


	2. Imprisoning Me

**Just so you're not confused, remember this is a story, about the meeting of the two Spyros. So it'll swap between both dragons, until they eventually meet one another. Just so you know, one of my goals for this story, is to have little, to no OCs what so ever.**

**One thing I will say, is that this story, as was the case with 'Red Death' the first few chaps will be short, and gradually get longer. But, unlike the other story, this won't have such a sensual feel to it. More over, I want to make a very dark Spyro story. **

**I'm open to any ideas you readers may have, and I'll try to squeeze them all in. Time permitting. But, as I said, I've got a, 'vision' of a quite graphic story. I might delve into the amount of gore that 'Flyboy' had in his stories. Which are incredible. But that will depend on what you readers want. But, this story will allow me to try my hand at trying to capture true emotions. Cause to me, the emotional part of writing is what I truly want to focus on. **

**It drives me mad when one minute a drakes' evil, then a few moments later he's back to normal, making up for what he's done. And no one blames him for what he did. Thats one thing that frustrated me in DotD. When Dark Spyro returned, it should have been more of a struggle for Spyro to suppress him. Rather than sever the corrupted being like thin string.**

**Anyway, lets continue...**

* * *

Spyro cracked open his eyes, for what felt like the first time in ages. The strain of pulling the world back from certain destruction, had taken quite the toll on the purple drake. It seemed as though the events of late, had occurred a millenia ago. Yet, it was only a few hours.

He looked about his surroundings, finding himself in some vast valley, of rich green grass, and a multitude of colored flowers. Ranging from deep blues, to vibrant reds, similar to that of which, was found in Avalar. The drake found the surrounding peace, to be pleasant.

Birds flew far overhead, dipping, and diving in the wind. Their song trickling down to the earth, like rain down a tree; abundant with leaves. He noted that the clouds that hung high above, were slightly tan in their coloration. As if they'd been painted by hand. He found the sight, ever so slightly odd, yet amusing all the same.

Rolling over, his gaze fell on the sleeping, shadow dragoness; Cynder. It was strange, that she'd been the one to nearly remove his existence from the world; not to mention, she'd also been his greatest fear. And still was, but, only when she was possessed by Malefor's touch.

But now, he couldn't stand to be apart from her. She was what his heart craved the most; what drove it mad with desire, and love. Yet, despite her curves, Spyro found her natural beauty, to be the most striking. It was odd once he'd freed her from Malefor's grasp, that she revealed her true form. After wards, he was reminded that; well, actual though that both him, and Cynder were the ones who'd have to repopulate the entirety of the dragon race.

At first he viewed it as his destiny, part of it anyway, to bring about the next generation of dragons. Yet, he began to develop feelings for the dragoness. Though, their development was hampered by Cynder's unwillingness to bond with those around her. Finding that solitude was a better medicine for her recovery. Spyro thought it to be silly, but, then again, she was distraught over her uncontrollable actions.

He now realized that perhaps, Cynder had the gift of foresight. And knew that because of who she was, would haunter her indefinitely. Thus, resulting in the crude remarks made towards her, whilst they were in Avalar. But, there were somethings you just couldn't ask your friends. But, then again, she loved him.

Spyro knew she'd said that. It was the last thing he heard when he tried to reassemble the world. Those words, those three precious words; they'd given him the strength to preform such a miraculous feat. The only thing that troubled him, was how they'd arrived back on the surface after that. Surly they should have been encased in stone, and earth.

But, he could inquire upon that later now, he was quite content in staring at the gorgeous being before his eyes. Cynder looked so peaceful when she slept. It was the only time she could find solitude when she had been the Terror of the Sky. Her chest steadily rising, and falling with each inhale, and exhale. Spyro could only smile at her, once more finding grace in her natural beauty.

Ever so slowly, the dragoness' eyes cracked open; her body now content with the amount of rest it had received after the confrontation with Malefor. She felt the all to familiar feeling, of being watched; So it was apparent when she looked over at Spyro, she giggled sleepily.

"Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" Inquired the purple drake, to which Cynder snorted in response.

"One of the best I've ever had."

"Thats good, it helps when those that mean you harm are gone, doesn't it?" Spyro said jokingly; Cynder just rolled her eyes and looked upwards at the sky.

"Yes, it helps, quite a bit." They both sighed contentedly when Cynder finished speaking, thus making them look at one anther in surprise, as their timing couldn't have been more dead on. The pair burst into a small bit of premature laughter; which was probably due to the odd faces they'd made, rather than the ironically timed sigh.

Once their laughter died down, they both looked up at the sky, admiring it graceful features it provided. A lone black bird flew high above, scanning its head from left to right; apparently it was looking for some unfortunate creature that would become its prey. Spyro noted, that it looked vaguely similar to the one Hunter had. But, he only assumed this, as his vision didn't work well from so far off.

Cynder stretched her limbs outward and upward; releasing a yawn as she did. Then, she rolled over onto her belly and from there, to all fours. Spyro did the same thing in order to keep up with Cynder; but he was more rapid and clumsy.

"You in a hurry, or something Cynder?" The drake inquired; Cynder only glanced at him.

"Kind of, I mostly wanna clarify if we are in fact on earth, rather than discover we're in the spirit realm."

"That makes sense, but still we just kind of woke up. Can't we just...you know...lay around for this day? I mean, we just saved the planet. Why can't we do that instead?"

"Because I want to know if we did in fact did save the realm, better that then find out were dead!" She responded sort of humorously. As she just had to restate what she said. Spyro simply rolled his eyes, acknowledging his dullness in asking Cynder why she wanted to do something, when she'd already stated why.

"Fine, I guess its best to be sure of something, rather than being in doubt over...a quite troubling matter." The dragoness nodded, then lept into the sky; Spyro trailing closely behind. It felt great to be free once more; Spyro hadn't felt so energetic about flying since he'd first learned how. That, or on some of the shenanigans that he and Sparx got them selves into, back in the swamp.

The pair dipped and dived through the air; were ever Cynder led, Spyro followed close behind. They both began to feel like they were playing, rather than searching for any form of civilization.

Spyro just admired Cynder's grace; she flew so naturally through the air. Almost as if she'd been born of it. He was very fond of her, more or less, he loved her, and wanted nothing more, than to watch her, and protect her with his entirety; even if this meant his entire life.

Cynder wasn't as content with everything as Spyro was. She loved him, that was certain; after all, she'd said so deep within the bowls of the planet they'd called home. But, there was a nagging at her heart, the same feeling she got when Spyro had caught her leaving just before the night of eternal darkness. As little as it showed, Cynder did find herself attracted to Spyro after he'd rescued her. And, in her mind, she thought it best to leave him at the temple, to rid herself of, the guilty feeling.

Malefor of course, had been drawing her back to his mountain. And used her affection to bring her for Spyro, to lure him to the well of souls. Thus, another example of the darkness seeping through the cracks. She had longed to stay in Spyro's comfort, but at the same time, felt obliged to leave. As she reasoned in her head that because of what she did, that she didn't deserve him. It was a complicated emotion, and an even more complicated thought process to say the least.

And now, the same rotten feeling had made itself known to her once more. But, at now she could tell that Malefor's influence hadn't made its way through this time. Guilt was only what she felt, not darkness. It was strange, now that she had awoken, and blood flowing through her veins, that she felt a dormant presence in the back of her mind. She prodded at it, and found it to be the dark being that she became just before their duel with the Dark Master. She despised it.

But, now it felt different than before; she felt the presence of another mind after Spyro saved her, but it had been active, telling her to kill, and to return to the darkness. Needless to say, it made sleeping difficult when another mind plagued your thoughts. _I wonder if Spyro deals with the same thing. _She thought to herself.

Thankfully the dark being didn't awaken due to her mental prodding. Rather, it seemed to shift, like a sleeping hatchling would, when trying to be roused by its parents. Cynder giggled silently; that was was short lived how ever. As the urge to leave, and get as far from everyone as possible now flooded her mind. It was as though, Some, unknown force called to her, asking her to come, and be free of all burden. It was quite tempting.

"Hey Cynder! Look!" Spyro called, bringing Cynder from her thoughts. Down below was the cheetahs' settlement, covered in blazed huts, falling ash, and collapsing to the ground. They alighted by the scorched settlement, quite worried at first, considering that there seemed to be a void of lifelessness. But, then it dawned to them, that the Avalarians had come to Warfang.

Then, _hopefully_, had survived with Sparx as their guide. They calmed down a bit, and began to look about, and plunder through what they could. Broken vases, burnt parchment, and scrolls. Not to mention an abundant lack of weapons, no doubt due to the inhabitants leaving.

Spyro did however find a large chest filled to the brim with gold, silver, and those life giving crystals that had helped them through their journey. He couldn't help but be fascinated with the assortment of colors; he began to shift through them vigorously.

Cynder on the other hand had found a slightly charred mirror; this gave it a dull brown look. She did make out her reflection in it, and was amazed at how preserved her face was, even after their fight with the dark one. Spyro's was scratched and cut; it also had a sprinkling of dried blood splashed upon it. It was then that she noted that her brackets were shinning like freshly polished steel.

"Ancestors, what kind of magic is this?" She asked to no one in particular. She glanced over her shoulder towards Spyro, and found him admiring a large piece of golden armor. He seemed not have heard her. Cynder faced the mirror once more, and gasped. "What in God's name is that?"

**

* * *

**

Yeah I know, a bit cliff-y, and you still have to wait until after Insomniac Spyro has had his update. I'm evil. Deal with it. As I said before, I'm up for ideas so let me know.

**Yours Truly,  
****Krown**


	3. All That I See

**I apologize for the delay between chaps, I've kind of been sick...of the archive. Aye, I love the people I've come to know, and chatted with. But, it seems that the majority of the stories have become...rather bland. **

**Granted, there are many good and unique stories here and there. Like, _Endless Cycle, Hope and Darkness, Divinity, Shadows of the Moon, _and amongst others. But, what caught my attention, even before I joined, were stories like, _Give in to the Night, In Heart and Spirit,_ _Secrets of Convexity, The Black September Series, The Chronicles of Spyro the Dragon, Love at First Sight, The Echoes of Glory Series and Numb. _(If you've been around long enough, you know the last story)**

**To me, these are the '_Classics'_ of the Spyro archive. And its sad to say that most of their writers have left the place. And I know I haven't mentioned other stories that I'll probably get bugged about; the ones above are the ones that stood out most to me. **

**To me, it's apparent as to has the better stories, from editing, to detail. But, if I must say so myself, theres not much more than a handful that stand out above the rest. Aye, what we need is a rebirth of skill, originality, and, most importantly, EPICNESS in the archive.**

**I'm not bashing on any of you new to the archive. A lot of you, have great ideas, some better than others. All I'm saying is that there is need of a, more perfect archive. Meaning there should be more quality in the stories; whether they be short one-shots, to massive epics. **

**Aye, I don't believe we can create the best overall archive here on fan-fiction; nobody's perfect. I do believe, that we can try.**

* * *

Spyro and Sparx quickly arrived back home in the Artisans' housing district. Oh, how that place had changed over the years. It had once been a simple, and pleasant place to call home, yet as of late, it has become a shadow of its former glory. For you see, technology, and advancements in science had brought great change to the Realms; which was warmly embraced by dragons near and far.

But, the purple dragon and his glowing companion, were quite sickened of what had become of their former home. No longer did dragons live in caves and the mighty castles; they were torn down to create space for the 'new' world, seeing as now castles and caves were, 'primitive'. It took the council a great deal of time to convince Spyro and Sparx that they should live in the 'apartments' or whatever the term for them was.

Their original 'reason' for going to great lengths to persuade the two, into living in the new constructions, was 'reward for doing a good job'. Though later Spyro was told by Sparx (Who'd eavesdropped on the Council) that they didn't want anyone to think they let their hero sleep in caves.

'We are civilized beings' Sparx had quoted to Spyro, 'We cannot have those two living in the mud, whilst we live in cleanliness, do you know how awful people would frown upon us?' This enraged the purple dragon, and made him want to report this to his friends. But Sparx talked him out of it; he figured once the Council discovered he spoke of this, they'd make his life even more of a living hell.

This wasn't the only thing to change. A lot of the dragons that Spyro and Sparx met on their first adventure, had been well 'rounded'. But, they were still considered to be in good health, after all, they weren't skin and bone. But, thanks to the 'improvements' to the Realms, nearly all of the adult dragons had definitely become gluttons. A tragic mistake, considering the fact that, through out the history of dragons, there have been rules to live by; as they provided a way to live a long life. So it was no surprise, that this had to be branded into the minds of the species.

One of which, was, _Hungry is your body, so at times you must feed, but gluttony makes fat dragons, who can't fly at their need. _The duo had pointed this out at a meeting once, but they dismissed it and began to talk about politics. When Spyro pressed further on the matter, they sent him on an trip across the globe to collect some rubies and other gems. What for? Why bother asking, when Spyro and Sparx knew that dragons need gems to make their scales hard, and bodies healthy.

The living quarters were the two lived, were in a typical two-story, box shaped apartment complex. Spyro never bothered to acquaint himself with his neighbors, as he didn't care for remembering too many names. The only two he did know within the area, were the wannabe fire dragon, Flame, and of course, Ember.

"Man, this place just never seems to change..." Sparx said with a huff, just as Spyro touched down. The purple drake gave his glowing friend a quizzical glance, as if to ask further upon what he meant. Surely it had to be sarcasm, as this place constantly had new constructions popping up. "That was sarcasm Spyro, no need to look at me like I'm an idiot." The dragonfly said laughing. Spyro shrugged.

"What ever you say bud." Spyro snorted as he looked around, a little down beat, considering were he was standing, happened to have been where the small castle in the Artisans' Homeland once stood. The Council really wanted to impress some one, as this whole place was situated not to far from the beach. Spyro frowned discontentedly, when the collapsing, rotting dock (that he'd spoken to the balloonist with) caught his vision.

He sighed, very loudly thanks to the full body armor he still had. Even that he began to grow sick of, as it was made using machines, therefor people sometimes viewed him as a hypocrite when he spoke of how he despised the world as it is. He shook his head. "I've got to get rid of this..." Spyro spoke quietly.

"Get rid of what?" Sparx asked from behind.

"That ridiculous outfit."

"What for? You said you need it if you wanna protect yourself from attaining any further damage to your body."

"Aye, I know I said that. But the fact is I-Ive just out grown it. And ontop of that, it chafes." Spyro chuckled at the last bit, Sparx did too. The dragonfly began to speak but was cut off.

"Spyro? Is that you?" A feminine voice came from behind. Ember, the pink dragoness. _Oh joy. _Spyro thought, as he turned to answer her. But no sooner had he begun to do so, than Ember had him in an deep embrace. The metal plating of his suit actually creaked under the force she applied. "Oh Spyro where're you been? I know its been a few days but, gosh it seams like a life time."

"I'd like to talk but, you're kind of crushing me."

"Oh, sorry." She released him, and he quickly and deeply inhaled. Ember sat on her haunches as Spyro dusted him self off. Sparx took to lying on a overhanging lamp, content with watching the nighttime moths fly to and fro. He paused when he heard Spyro gasp; and he quickly glanced down to see. "Is something wrong Spyro?" Ember asked with concern.

Spyro was frozen, aye this was the same Ember that had chased him nearly across the world, just hoping on the nonresistance chance of him returning the love she had for him. Though he did always say no. Yet, now as they neared adulthood, Ember had definitely become quite the striking dragoness. Matured would be the dragonic word, but according to something that Hunter would say, she had filled out. Spyro very briefly felt himself attacked to her, but batted the feeling down, reasoning that she was the first female he'd seen in days. So naturally her smell and appearance would seem tenfold what they normally were. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Oh, nothings wrong Ember I uh...just spaced out. No doubt having to stay awake for multiple days and nights." He lied.

"Ah you poor thing." The dragoness replied and made a move to hug the purple hero once more, but Spyro quickly jumped backwards; he still wasn't comfortable around her. Even though she'd said that she didn't like him that way any more. Ember just stared at the stone floor, and sighed. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

"Forgive me Ember. I guess old habits are hard to break, trust me I didn't mean to offend you in any way." The dragoness slightly nodded, still a little hurt inside her heart. True she gave up chasing him and begging for his love, but as a drakka she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Strangely, out of all the females that ever came Spyro's way, Ember was the only one chasing him; even after the others stopped caring. Why on Earth didn't he notice that? "Ouch!" Spyro suddenly blurted out as he reached for the back of his neck.

"What?"

"The damn helm cut me." He replied rather bluntly. A small trail of crimson flowed across the metal along his back and shoulder blades. "But its nothing I can't handle."

"Why don't you just take the silly thing off? Surly you've become to big for it...I mean not in girth, but overall. Ah, you know what I mean." Ember said, batting her paw in the air. Spyro simply snorted and shook his head. Granted, he was dieing to be rid of the armor; even if it was for a few minutes, but he couldn't bring himself to do so out in public. Specially in front of Ember.

"Sorry Ember, I...I can't do that. Its, not appropriate for a male in full body armor, to undress himself with a female next to him." The dragoness frowned at this. Showing that she really was unamused with his lame excuse. Yet, at the same time, she, (Through her facial expression) seamed to wonder what was his true reasoning of this.

"Spyro, you and I both know that was as poor a' reason as any, to deny ones'-self comfort. Please just take it off, if not the whole thing just that helm of yours? I find it rather difficult to speak to someone, who's eyes are concealed behind a metal mask." Spyro toyed with the notion to oblige to Ember's request, but debated on showing his face to anyone other than Sparx. Though he didn't recognize it, deep within his own mind, he had the vague impression that once she saw how torn his face, and body was, it seemed logical that the only female that liked him, would leave.

He finally decided that it couldn't do much harm to at least show his face. It only had one major scar that went across one of his eyes, which wasn't as bad as the others. One of the large scales of his underbelly was gone; another one was cracked. And riddled through out his body were places where arrows, 'bullets' claws, and beams had torn through him. But they could be considered as minuscule As during one of his more 'secret' missions, he miscalculated an opponent, and ended up halfway castrated; if there was such a thing.

Using his right paw, Spyro unlatched the helm, from the slightly crimson chain mail, around his neck. He then slid two talons through a small gap in the 'mouth' of the head cover. Thus parting it, and revealing his scratched up muzzle, and allowing him to remove the entire helmet from his skull. Once rid of it, he was surprised that Ember didn't gasp or turn away. If anything, she looked more concerned for the purple drake than before.

"Spyro I-I had no idea. This can't be from way back in the beginning can it? I didn't notice anything when Red was running amok."

"Well, you're correct on that Ember. This is actually from my more hidden escapades. Now days, the Council tries their hardest to keep me hidden. Sadly, its working, as hardly any, no, all the females, but you, avoid me. As you can imagine, thats hard for me to deal with, specially since most of them use to ogle over me, like you did."

"Ah, I'm so sorry." She said tenderly and reached for Spyro's left cheek. But he sharply jerked away from the intruding paw. And once more, Ember looked to the ground, a little hurt by his distrust. And strangely, the purple drake began to feel like an ass for making her feel that way. Was he starting to like her? No, he couldn't possibly could he? After all, she had constantly thrown herself at him, but why was it that now, Ember seemed more appealing and easier to the eyes?

"Tell you what," Spyro began, thus earning the drakka's attention once more. "How 'bout I walk you to your home? Hmm...I-I mean its something that a friend would do." Ember cracked a smile. _Friend? _She thought.

"That would be lovely Spyro." The drake nodded.

"Sparx?"

"Yeah?"

"Go on home, I'll see you momentarily." Sparx pondered what had the two conversed upon; he'd drifted off their conversation, finding the nocturnal birds above to be more important for a dragonfly to watch.

"Whatever..." The golden spectacle rose from his perch and took off towards his and Spyro's quarters. Spyro turned around and motioned for Ember to join him, which she did. As they strolled along, Spyro couldn't help but wonder, why the hell was he suddenly gaining feelings?

**

* * *

**

**There you have it, Chapter 3. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Yours Truly,  
****Krown**


	4. Absolute Horror

**I do apologize for the late update, I've had the finals for my first semester, and they only contributed to a ferocious case of writer's block. Not to mention, but I've been drawn more over to my first story 'Red Death' even more than before. I guess I'm starting to like how the climax will come along. Even if its a ways away, for this story as well. This is a very bizarre chapter in the story, just to let you know. Lets begin shall we...**

* * *

She found herself drawn to it. Like a hatchling, to the warmth, and comfort that clung and radiated from a mother's belly. Cynder watched, as a black speck on the mirror, steadily grew outwards. Forming limbs like that of an octopi, even looking as though it had suckers upon it. Oh, if she knew what would become of her lack of alertness.

Spyro was oblivious to it all. He was content with stuffing himself with the gold and diamonds inside the chest he'd found. Strange, how green, red, and blue crystals dissolved through the skin to activate; yet gold had to be ingested for it to produce strong, healthy scale. Rubies, sapphires, and of course gold; he didn't care, so long as they filled his belly. He only stopped when he heard a most, feminine scream.

Whipping his head around with yet another mouthful of edible loot; it distended his cheeks, he was shocked by not seeing Cynder, the beautiful shadow dragoness. Instead, he saw her bladed tail slip though a charred mirror, that had a fair amount of burnt silver trim. It alarmed him, and frightened him; feeling both the subtle loneliness that came with lack of companion. As well as, a great deal of worry for Cynder, and where ever she'd been dragged into.

He quickly ran over to the mirror; after making sure that the gold and gems were secure in his gut. He grabbed hold of the reflective thing, and shook it, in a futile effort to make his companion appear. It was shook, banged, even vented upon, but the mirror remained ever more abstinent.

"Gah, why won't you release her?!" The drake yelled, slightly tearing up from it all. "Ancestors, please just bring her back!" He said with a cry. After all that had happened, all they'd been through, this would be how they'd split? All the plans he'd had, were all for not, now that Cynder was gone. He grabbed the mirror once more, and peered into it; as if trying to see the dragoness past his crying reflection.

Suddenly, a black speck was appearing in the center of it, steadily growing as it changed in shape. Spyro felt terrified, and knew he should run, yet couldn't. As if the black splotch radiated of warmth and companionship. He was astounded by what he saw next. The shape transformed into the slender, and curvy shape of a dragoness. It wasn't Cynder, yet he felt like he'd seen this one before.

"H-Hello?" He said rather weakly.

It looked at him, actually looked at him! And that, rather than send him running, made him feel, happy. It had acknowledged his existence, and being that it was in the mirror, it had to know where Cynder was. Then, the mirror-dragoness started to perform a continues series of aerial maneuvers; within the spherical limits of the mirror that it was bound to.

Spyro suddenly forgot his worry and fear, as if he'd forgotten about Cynder. That or the drake had reasoned in his head that she was fine, and safe, somewhere that was like paradise. Another splotch appeared next to the dragoness; it to, began to take shape of a dragon, but of one that was, much smaller. Spyro squinted his eyes, and leaned forward, as to glimpse the forming drake. He recoiled in surprise when the smaller drake, Spyro realized, looked a lot like him, in fact, exactly like him!

The skies above turned into a gloomy dark blue in color, the clouds formed a rotating circle directly above the mirror. He looked up above, and became rather unnerved by this, Spyro looked at the dragoness and found, with great surprise, that the dragoness had changed as to look like Cynder's evil adult form. Not only that, but she held the little drake in her right paw. Before Spyro could think, the drake was swallowed by the mirror-Cynder, who made a slurping noise as the drake's tail slid down to her awaiting stomach.

Mirror-Cynder grabbed and caressed her; now slightly distended belly, and purred. It was as if, this act of swallowing another whole, was a turn-on, or fetish for the dragoness. She licked her lips, tongue hungry for any flavor that had clung to the rim of her mouth. Eyes closed, and belly full, mirror-Cynder looked content with what she'd accomplished, with so little effort.

Spyro, as shocking as this should be; with the clouds, and sky becoming most depressing, and the mirror-dragoness having eaten an incarnation of him, yet he found that all to be, comforting. As if, it was kill or be killed in, what ever realm the mirror-creatures lived. But, mirror-Spyro hadn't struggled, in fact it looked as if, he was willing to be eaten. Her eyes snapped open, and gave Spyro a wanting, and lustful look. The drake simply cocked his head in response.

She took her left paw and held it before her, then flicked it, releasing a single, solitary talon. Which, she then used to make little ovals on her gut. Mirror-Cynder smiled, and pointed at Spyro, earning a response from the drake, by way of, a succession of blinks. She then opened her mouth, and directed her claw towards that, then followed her neck to her stomach, which she then patted contentedly.

"Huh?" Was the only thing he could manage to say, considering that his mind was swamped with confusion. The dragoness began to steadily grow; filling the mirror as she did so. Then, her head burst through the mirror; and even then she continued to grow. Spyro finally broke free of his trance and ran, frightened beyond anything he'd felt before, yet his heart became laden with heavy sorrow and grief, as Cynder had just moments ago, slipped though the mirror's glassy surface. He'd rather not think of what had become of her, deep with in the belly of a demon-hallucination.

He ran only a short distance from the mirror, when the cliché notion to look back stuck him. And when he did, he noticed that the dragoness had no body, that or it was still in the mirror, as only mirror-Cynder's head and long neck protruded from it. Large was an understatement for the beast, as, through an improbability of logic, the parts of mirror-Cynder's body that showed, seemed to be much larger than the glass device was round.

But, unlike the dark, adult Cynder; that this beast had evidently molded itself from, it was solid black, no conflicting maroon to go along with the jet black scales. The symbols upon its head, did match the ones upon Cynder's crest, yet these were thin gray outlines, rather than a filled tattoo. But, the most striking feature upon mirror-Cynder's body, would no doubt be her golden eyes. Oh, they made even the heavens above seem dull and bland.

They worked their magic better than what could've been imagined, as Spyro stopped dead in his tracks, drawn in by the alluring gold color. They seemed magical, and wonderful; they also gave Spyro, the feeling of home, like back in the swamp, back before he was thrust headlong into war and peril. Oh, how he wished that he, Sparx, and Cynder could go there, and live a life of simplicity.

Oddly enough, the golden eyes of mirror-Cynder seemed to tell him he could do so, as if, it had a mother's reassurance, and support hidden deep beneath those glowing pupils. It was then that he felt another mind press against his own, trying to form words of some sort. He couldn't make out what it was, but the longer he stood, gazing in awe at the dragoness' eyes, he was filled with the notion to do what mirror-Spyro had done; allow himself to be eaten.

_Spyro-o-o...Spyro-o-o..._A ghoulish voice called deep inside the purple drakes mind. He went wide in the eyes, as he recognized it to be that of Cynder's. Spyro looked deeper into mirror-Cynder's eyes, or rather was forced to, by some unseen magic.

"Cynder? Is-Is that you?" He asked meekly. The dragoness snorted, releasing a puff of smoke upon doing so. She opened her mouth to reveal multiple serrated teeth, all of which were ready to tear him to shreds. A deep black colored saliva flooded the entire cavity that was her mouth, acting as a lubricant for the teeth, making crushing and shredding all the more easier.

_Spyro-o-o, Spyro-o-o, save me-e-e, save me-e-e! _The voice called again. Spyro was at a loss, not knowing where the voice came from, yet wanting to help who ever it was that called to him; the drake's pride would feel deflated if he let an innocent being become injured, especially one that knew his name, and sounded remarkably like Cynder.

Oh, but it was a mistake to take time as to find the source of the voice. Because of his brief lack of alertness, it made him unaware of what was occurring around him; mirror-Cynder easily used that to her advantage. Before the purple dragon could regain whatever thoughts he had prior to hearing the voice, mirror-Cynder's tongue coiled itself around Spyro's right front leg, or _sii_ in the ancient dragonic language.

He yelped when he was sharply lifted from the ground and tossed into the air; _sii _and _saa_ flailing about. Strangely, due to his panic, the muscles in his wings seized up before they could open. So, with locked wings, and a terrified scream, the purple drake fell directly into mirror-Cynder's waiting maw. No matter how much he struggled, the lubricated passageway only made him fall faster. Then, the fleshy walls turned solid, like one would associate with stones found in the dragon temple.

Just as Spyro recognized this drastic change in feel, a large chamber; with the largest sapphire he'd ever seen in the center, made its appearance. He was once more in awe of something beautiful, as this stone shown brighter, and more amazing than the reds and greens of the other gems. But, the pleasant view was quickly interrupted when he hit the ground; hard.

The drake awoke from his unconscious state; which had came from not catching himself as he fell into the chamber. It was then that he noticed a very small dragon on the tip of his snout. The tiny drake seemed to be made of a fog white crystal, with a slight pink tinge, giving it, a near harmless look. It sure looked innocent enough; it was smiling at Spyro.

Spyro let out a chuckle, as to humor the little dragon. But, no sooner had he done so, than it crawled rapidly from his snout to his belly. The purple drake rolled onto his back, and watched it traverse across his golden underbelly; it seemed to be searching for something. It stopped dead center of his stomach and nodded, making Spyro raise a brow to it.

It reared back, teeth shining in the blue light that came from the sapphire, and thrust itself down, and through Spyro's thick scales and into his gut. He grabbed at the needle like hole in pain, noting how only a small amount of blood oozed from the opining. Spyro removed his paws, and was astounded to find the cut to be gone. Like, it had never existed.

But, then a translucent tube tore back through where the original cut had been, and proceeded to move towards Spyro's chest; all the while, it split into four separate points, all joined at the main tube. Then, without warning, they plunged into Spyro's hearts; the two main hearts belonging in the breast and lower neck, and the lesser-hearts at the back of his jaw.

Oh, what pain he felt from these prodding needles! Soon, the all too familiar crimson liquid flowed from the tubes, and rushed to his belly. His body began to shrivel, and scales gradually turned a ghostly white, as he began to loose his vitality, like the fate of a fly, snared in a spider's sticky web. His stomach distended from the rush of blood, which was caused, from a now larger form of the tiny drake in his belly.

His body became flaky and dry; his own eyes seemed to crack from the draining. Spyro wanted to fight back, yet, found it impossible. He didn't know it, but the tiny drake held firm to a nerve, making his prey immobile. He lost all thought, all pain, and all will. He could see what was around him, but had lost the ability to recognize anything. Spyro, the great purple dragon was now, nothing more than a hollow shell.

Soon, the tubes retracted back to their origin, and Spyro's belly began to rumble. Something rather large, moved though his esophagus, up to his mouth and out. The tiny crystal drake had become of flesh and blood, even if he still looked slightly pink. It turned and looked at Spyro, who lay across the floor, just staring into oblivion. It cackled at the lame form.

"You feed me. You give me life-water. Now, me take all of you." It said menacingly in crude draconian. It stepped forward, and opened the bottom part of its jaw down the center, revealing a hideous display of ragged, and rotten teeth. It made a move to take Spyro into its maw, but was stopped by a flash of red and black. Cynder.

"You'll have to go through me first you ingrate!" The drakka roared with all her might; she also took a defensive stance over the shell that was Spyro. It met her with an equal if not grander roar, and the two locked into a ball of teeth and talon. She swung with all her worth, and even then some, and bit at anything that moved, but failed to manage a single hit. But, this was not the case with the blood-sucker.

It had managed to rip apart her wing membrane, and slice her in the breast; he'd also just barely missed he neck-heart. It managed, after some trial and error, to wedge it's _saa_ underneath Cynder. And, with a great deal of power, it flung her across the chamber and into a hard stone wall. She felt a rib crack and a wing snap. When she didn't immediately move once she'd fell to the ground, the drake deemed her, incapacitated.

Cynder felt incredibly pained when she got back to her feet, but upon looking at Spyro, and seeing that the other had already begun to swallow him, starting with the tail, Cynder forgot all her pain, and dashed towards them. The blood-sucker only caught a glimpse of what landed the killing blow, a flash of steel was all. The dragoness' tail blade beheaded the creature, sending blood and spinal-bone flying.

The drake's head and body limply fell in separate directions. Spyro's tail was still in the maw of the blood-sucker, which Cynder promptly fixed, and upon doing so, noticed that the tip of Spyro's tail, had a nick taken from it. But, Spyro couldn't feel it, he was fading into blackness. With the voice calling for him...

_Spyro-o-o...Spyro-o-o...wake up-p...wake up-p..._

**

* * *

**

**Well, theres chapter four. And I feel rather proud of it myself. Please read and review.**

**Yours Truly,  
****Krown**


	5. I Cannot Live

Spyro stared up at the ceiling. A light shade of gray, with a subtle hint of white undertone. He breathed slowly in and out through his nostrils; small flicks of flame slipped out the passages as well. He did this, when ever he felt morbid, or mutual. It was close to midnight, and he was close to sleep.

He lay on his bed, thinking of past adventures. He missed the days when, Sparx, Hunter and he, would lounge about on some beach. It was those times that he loved; next to the times alone with Elora. And, that was for the most obvious of reasons. He decided that he needed a quick shower before bed.

The purple drake rolled off his bed, rather lazily in fact; and walked to his shower room. He nosed a faded Avalarian pennant aside; he was given the pennant after having defeated Ripto. He rose up on his hind legs and entered the, slightly cramped, stone shower box.

A brass chain hung from the ceiling. Stepping beside it, Spyro pulled it down, and looped it around a black iron hook, to keep it in place. Upon being pulled, the chain pulled a wooden flap down, that when up, allowed water to flow smoothly across. But, with it's path disturbed, lukewarm water cascaded down onto Spyro.

He used his left fore-arm for balance. He also raised his scales, as to allow the liquid to cross the sensitive skin beneath. This, was useful in removing scale-mites, and any grime and fungus that tucked under the scales. Spyro began to feel himself over, touching his scars and gashes. He rubbed the one across his eye with such tender pressure. Despite having been inflicted years ago, it was prone to producing an intense throbbing sensation; once it had been prodded at rather haphazardly.

But, he was several times more careful, when it came to his missing left testicle. Even walking upset the wound. But, none the less, it too, needed to be kept at a certain level of cleanliness, as to prevent infection. He never thought about the battle that had wounded him so powerfully that he blacked out from sering pain, only the revolting and hellish pain he felt afterwards.

He closed his eyes; thinking of that time.

_Flashback...._

_Blackness made his vision. The drake tried furiously to pry apart his eyes, but to no avail. He grew frantic with worry; he thought he'd never see the world again. Then, suddenly his vision began to regain color; faded of course, but he was regaining consciousness. _

_Once his vision cleared, he saw Elora and The Professor working furiously on his lower body. At least, he thought that was what they were doing; he found himself restrained by some strange apparatus. Though he couldn't see them, Spyro felt the presence of Sparx nearby, as well as the undeniable scent of Hunter's sweaty hair. He must have been running or skating or something._

_He moved his head to the right side, and noticed his right arm was free. He used it to cut the bindings that held his neck down. As he used his talon to cut the straps, he noticed that he was in The Professor's laboratory, gadgets and monitors bleeped at random intervals. _

_The binding broke loose, and he raised himself forward; to see what the two were doing to him. What he saw mortified him. He heard those in the rooms gasp. Most likely at him waking up mid-operation._

_Pain and panic struck swift and hard. He'd never felt that kind of pain before. Granted, he later learned that they'd injected him with a fair amount of morphine; he was grateful for it. But, no matter what kind of number they gave him, Spyro had never felt this kind of hell in his life. Some how, the injury he received, slashed a nerve; that, upon him recognising pain, set all the other cuts and scars across his body ablaze._

_He threw his head back and unleashed the most bloodcurdling roar of his life. His brain felt fried from the pain, and his stomach upturned. He vomited three times; all the while screaming. He felt his head grow hot, like he'd been struck by a thousand clubs. His limbs went limp, falling down like dead trees. His intestines felt like they were on fire, thus causing him to wrench once more._

_Even after three weeks, if he ever did something wrong with his step or roll over in his bed, he'd feel the same nauseating pain again. His friends gave him all the love and support he could ask for, but it was unable to cure the pain he felt. Even after it had healed fully, his nervous system had become shot and useless. For now, even if he did nothing wrong, his brain would think he'd injured himself, and plummet him into another spasm._

_It fueled his already powerful anger. Which he knew, would someday be released upon the world. But when?_

A knock came at his door, snapping him from his musing. It sounded like an urgent message he needed to hear. Spyro uncoiled the chain and the water quit falling upon him. He craned his head as to hear better.

"Yo, Spyro open up! Its urgent!" A voice came from outside his apartment. _Flame._Spyro thought, having recognized the red drake's voice. _Always popping in at the wrong fucking hour._Spyro took a deep breath, held it for several seconds; each one helped calm him. He fell to all-fours. And walked out the shower room and to his apartment door.

He opened it slightly, and Flame; as usual, tried to burst in. But Spyro held the door firm. He heard Flame groan when he couldn't enter.

"What is it Flame?"

"Dude, you got to come to the Council Temple, like, quick."

"What for?" Spyro said, growing rather board with the conversation.

"Okay, like...some black chick and some purple dude were like...rescued and stuff, from the uh...sorry dude I like, don't remember where."

"You sound like that damn seal, or what ever the hell he was."

"I know right? Anyway, the Council needs you to come." Spyro fought back the urge to unleash a blast of fire in the Red Drake's face. The only sign Spyro showed of him being rather annoyed, was his veins swelling, and the skin on his neck grew very taunt. He rolled his eyes; and cast a glance back at Sparx, who was snoozing happily on his suspended cushion. Spyro thought it was best not to disturb him.

He stepped through the door, locking it with a flick of his tail, and launched himself into the air. Flame followed close behind. Spyro didn't know what to think of the wannabe hero. He hated the fact that Flame tried to be like him. Yet, liked the fact that he was at least still viewed as a hero to somebody.

"So," Spyro began. "What was this about a male and female?"

"Oh, they were trespassing like way too deep in the caverns. The male like, got his ass whipped by a blood-dragon. I guess the chick saved him. Damn she was hot! I'm pretty sure I have a shot with her." At this Spyro chuckled slightly. He also liked Flame's overzealous cocky attitude. Flame just frowned. "Whats so funny?"

"You say that about every piece of ass that your eye finds attractive. Yet, you've yet to pair up with a girl."

"Oh? And how do you know I haven't?"

"Because, you're a jerk and a slob. Plus, you treat the females like live stock. Who in their right god given mind, would want to hook up with somebody like that?" Flame thought for a moment, then smiled mischievously.

"Well, of course no female would want to say they've been with someone like that. But, I'm not like the other drakes like that. No, I believe the females would look past my attitude, and crave after the twenty inches I've have to offer them." Normally, that would've angered the purple drake. He hated when males made up some bullshit about how big they were. But, there was only one problem this time. Flame wasn't lying.

"Whatever. Now, what was it you said about a purple dragon?"

"Oh, well, he was, as I said, hit by a '_bloody'_. But, that's not what's interesting."

"Well, what is?"

"He looks like you."

**

* * *

  
I'm alive! Sorry for the wait, I've had a rough bit of it. I'd prefer to stay silent on the matter. Now, feel free to critique. Also, I've got an idea for a one shot story. But, I require your help. Basically, what's to happen is the two Spyro's (Original, and LOS) are going to be interviewed about the entire series, and give their thoughts and feelings about it. What I'd like you to do, is give me some questions to ask, them. Make sure to address them to who the questions for. But please, no stupid, Truth or Dare type questions. (Spyro 1 are you gay for Spyro 2?) Those will be rejected.**

**Yours Truly,  
****Krown**

**Edit: 3-5-10: I noticed that the story I mentioned just above, had a small error in the wording. Now, instead of three Spyro's it will just be two.**


	6. I Cannot Die

She could not grasp what it was she felt. Those around her often gasped and stared on in awe at her; she herself, found her gaze drawn to the strange drakes and drakka about her and Spyro. The adults stood tall on their hind legs, oddly, they seemed to perform the action of walking simply enough. Around them, the younglings, she noticed walked on all four limbs.

Cynder felt like a stranger in a stranger's house. For while the reptiles were indeed dragons, she felt like they weren't. Not in the true sense of the species anyway. It dawned on her, that perhaps; when Spyro and her, defeated Malefor, then, was it possible that, by some freak cosmical instance, they were transported to a different realm.

Or, could it be that this was their very own home land, only in parallel universe and time line? Then, she thought that this was in fact their home realm,only in the future. Oh, the pain of these yet to be confirmed thoughts swamped her brain. They drowned her with agony and confusion. Yet, she persevered in the name of her composure, not to look like a weakling. Her face was hard, and only showed hints that she was confused, and felt out of place here.

Spyro on the other hand, was feeling rather grand; despite having just been upon the brink of death mere minutes ago. For, in his mind, he now realized that the fate of the dragonic race no longer rested upon his and Cynder's genitalia. Strange as it was, he had a brief, dark thought of lust; if these dragons didn't exist, both him and Cynder would have to mate, but considering that there was this number of dragons about the room; Ancestors' knows how many in the entire realm. Cynder now had the option to regent him and his seed.

And naturally, as a male, the thought troubled him. But, soon as the thought came, it left, leaving him feeling less alone in the great big world. His scale color had regained its natural shine and pigment. Though, he did have to admit, it was a very light shade of purple; slightly pink actually. He was lying on a table; made of some very soft and plush material. A clear tube ran from, what looked like a needle injected into his arm, to a transparent water-skin that hung on a metal stand. The room itself, he nor Cynder could make note of, considering the number of moving bodies that moved about.

* * *

"Tha' Fucking Hell?" Spyro yelled upon sighting the mass of dragons that formed a substantially sized crowd in and around the medical facility. Flame silently agreed with the outrage; just because two young dragons get lost and attacked by a bloody, is no cause for such an uproar. For heavens sake it wasn't even today, it was tomorrow; a hell of a time for everybody to be up.

"By the gods!" Said Flame, "I like knew the chick was like hot and stuff, but, damn, like, I didn't know like the whole city would, like, agree with me." Spyro snorted at the red drake's form of humor. Already he knew what would happen once he and Flame arrived; if the council didn't bitch about him leaving his post, they'd make him learn their names, take them into his home, and find out every detail about them. And, of course he couldn't count on Flame to do anything; the red scaled one, would spend all his time staring at the 'female'.

He knew this for sure, considering that the last female that the council made Spyro watch over and tend to, Flame took advantage of Spyro's offer to watch her for a few hours, while he stocked up on supplies. When Spyro and Sparx returned home, they found the two dragons going at it. On his bed of all places! _Flame should be thankful, that when I through him off the bed, I didn't take up the notion to slice his balls off. Can't call yourself a male if you only have the member. Cause thats not where the brute urges to be masculine originate. _

The female admitted to him that she had said no...at first. When Flame proved he wasn't your average male, she said yes. Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!!! Spyro chuckled when he made Flame seem so sheepish afterwards. Aye, if he tried the same stunt with this 'female', if there was in fact one to begin with, he'd make sure to remove Flame of every shred of maleness he had. An odd oder came across the purple drake's nostrils.

He followed it; via activating a gland on either side of the eyes to allow him to see scent trails, back to Flame. It dawned on him what it was, but was actually astounded that Flame had the audacity to do such a thing in public. _He is unbelievable._

"FLAME!" Spyro roared with enough force to shake his own rib cage, including Flame's. Fire had also spewed from his mouth when he let out theroar. "Do you really think it would be at all hard for you not to become aroused in public? If you weren't such a fucking pig, and this female made you drool like that, I'd kill to see her. But, with your history of picking up and laying down women, I seriously doubt she's as beautiful as you say." Flame pondered this as they began to descend to the ground just outside the building.

"Well, what if she is like, more amazing than anything your member, like, ever thought lovely?" Flame retorted as they both touched down. At this, Spyro gave Flame a quite wicked glare; wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirk, that Flame was currently wearing, off the face of the planet. Spyro cooled his thoughts, and stiffened his back, allowing himself to look more dignified out of that metallic uniform.

"If that be the case, I'd kiss the ground at your feet." _Which shalt not come to pass, Elora and Ember are all...wait, just Elora...no Emb-....Gah! This is fucking pointless! I haven't seen Elora in forever, since the _operation_so do I really care for her that much? And Ember? Why...she's actually not bad looking nowadays. I wonder if...na she said she won't chase me anymore...still_

"SPYRO!!" A deep, commanding voice shouted, thus interrupting Spyro's train of rambling thoughts. He looked in the direction of the voice to see Titan, the elderly yellow dragon; he was quite hard of hearing, which is probably why he yelled louder than necessary. Or it could have very well have been his typical pissed off attitude. "Spyro you come with me right now, its time you took up your roll in the prophecy." Titan cared little of Spyro and Flame's reaction to that sentence.

"Pr-Prophecy?" Spyro and Flame both stuttered out. This; their timing, Titan found to be, amusing.

"Yes Prophecy, its one you have a large part in filling. Now come with me." With that, Titan turned around and snaked his way through the crowd. Spyro watched him with his trademark, one eye-ridge high, the other low. Flame tried had to mimic it, but failed.

"Dude," Flame began, "I like, totally didn't know you were in like, a proph-what-you-call-it." Spyro shook his head slightly as he began to follow Titan; Flame right beside him.

"I didn't know either, but whom ever destined me to follow some written in stone fable, can go fuck themselves. To hell if I'm gonna let some predestined bullshit run my life. I hate those whom believe everything they do, is part of a prophecy, or that it was written they'd have to do a certain task. I mean, if some guy, came up and said 'Hey, its your destiny to make toast, lick this floor, and eat this peanut.' I'd reply with a good old 'Fuck you!'. Thats why during a battle, that can decide the fate of the world, I don't stand back and make strategies, that takes too long. I just go ape-shit and make it up as I go along."

"Amen, spoken like a true 'Legend.'" Flame said. Spyro laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"You finally said a sentence without saying 'like' or 'dude'." Flame upon realizing this, began to laugh with the purple dragon as well.

* * *

"So, you don't know how you got into the forbidden caves?" Nestor inquired upon the black drakka before him. He seemed, at least to Cynder, to be suppressing a smile of delight.

"Like I said, we where just there. Like magic or something." Cynder said.

"I see, tell me young...um?"

"Cynder."

"Ah, yes Cynder, how could I forget." That made Cynder and Spyro both flinch in the way one does when told something shocking, yet incomprehensible. Nestor sensed their confusion, and dropped his question, as to enlighten them. "Well, you two should know that a very important prophecy, one that shall place you in the halls of glory, fast approaches you."

"Huh?" They both said in unison.

* * *

"See dude, told ya' she was like, all beautiful and stuff." Flame nudged Spyro with his tail. Try as he might, Spyro had to agree, she was quite striking. But, to him, nothing really compared to what he felt for Elora and Ember. He told Flame this, and the red drake grew a look of disagreement, and the look that said, _Are you joking? _"Dude how can you not love her. Look at her chest, it's huge."

"Fucking pig" Spyro muttered. He looked around the waiting room of the medical facility. He figured that with this number of dragons, the council must have ordered them to move the black female and purple male to a much larger compartment, as to allow more to see, what ever it was they were suppose to see. He tried his best to hear what the council was discussing with the two dragons; but the crowd was much louder than what he'd expected. Flame tapped Spyro and turned around. "Where you going?" Spyro asked.

"Sorry dude, but I kept my gaze on the chick for like, too long. I gotta find a latrine." Before Spyro could reply, Flame had slipped into the crowd. Spyro turned back to the spectacle before him. He decided he needed to get closer, and so when he stopped beside Nestor, The black female, and purple male jumped up and gasped at him.

"Ancestors!" The purple one said, "You're purple?!?" To this, Spyro once again, did his signature facial expression.

"Umm.....Freak."


End file.
